


Blood and Ballrooms

by Fallenangel87



Category: School shooter fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dylric, Feminazi, Gay Male Character, Holndy, M/M, Parties, Richrey, Serial Killers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: Come talk to me on Tumblr @your-gingerpsycho





	Blood and Ballrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @your-gingerpsycho

“I think Eric is making a new friend, well, a ‘friend’. He’s been pretty close to Herman as of late. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me a little bit jealous. Watching your best friend getting along so well with some new person is really fucking scary sometimes, what if he likes him more than he likes me? What if he replaces me?” Dylan’s words were muttered out, just above a whisper to Aileen as he leaned against a wall at the “party”. Nobody in the house could exactly be classified as party people, so their party was really just some quiet music mixed with drinks and food. There didn’t seem to be any complaints about that, though. Aileen responded with little more than a simple shrug of her shoulders, eyes far more focused as she looked around the room. “Just kill Herman then, hell kill ‘em both. World would be better without men in it anyway,” Dylan pondered the words as he looked around the room; Eric was happily pressed in the corner with Adam and Dylann, John staring at them far too often for comfort, and Jeffrey couldn’t do much more than allow himself to be pulled close when Richard invited him to dance. “

 

I keep tellin’ you, darlin’, either make him yours or quit your bitchin’ when he ain’t only looking at you.” The words only irritated Dylan because of the truth they held behind them, “Aye, look who finally decided to show up,” She nodded towards the door and Dylan’s eyes followed hers to the doorway where James and Ted were now standing, James’ head down both silent as they entered the room. “What do you have against them, Ai?” Dylan murmured to her, watching the couple as they moved gracefully inside; well, Ted moved gracefully and James let himself be pulled along. “Ted is a smug bastard and James is a goddamn coward, plus a dye job that bad may as well be as equal a sin as murder is and I just hope he doesn’t think it makes him look cute.” Aileen replied and Dylan could feel the venom in the words as Aileen spat them, Dylan just decided to let her rant and let his mind run over everyone else in the room. Dylann’s fingertips were now tapping at the table in front of him with at least two hundred beats per minute in there and Adam just kept giving him nervous glances, clearly on edge and anticipating the impending outburst. It worries Dylan because he was pretty sure the other man was fine just a moment ago, had something since happened to set him towards a downhill spiral? What had caused the obliteration of the light tone and demeanor he had previously possessed? 

 

Eyes instantly fell to Eric because he did have a tendency of setting people off a lot. It wasn’t Eric’s fault that he found so much pleasure in making someone snap. That’s just how he was wired. Often times, Eric’s mouth did move a whole lot faster than his brain could.  
“Letting his tongue get his teeth knocked down his throat,” Richard had once commented and that was the best way he could think to explain Eric to someone. Dylan’s eyes shifted once more and didn’t really land on anything better, John was now stood beside of Adam’s chair with a hand on his shoulder and a smirk on his face, clearly chatting the boy up. A sick feeling settled in Dylan’s stomach, he had always hated people like this, people who preyed on those younger or weaker than they were. Eric might say it was simply natural selection taking its course, fuck them if they couldn’t defend themselves. Get tough in this world or get out, Eric would often mutter to himself about situations they ended up in. Except in their case, their hardships were never natural selection. “We adapt, we overcome, we fight, and we come out on top of the game.

 

Nature challenges us and we always come over as the dominant species.” Eric had once explained to Dylan upon being questioned about his stance on their own mistreatment at the hands of others. Accepting this answer because it made sense to him and he supposed it was kind of true. They did always end up on top of the situation. They did adapt, they did grow as people. Bad situations only made them harder, well Eric at least. Maybe it was due to Eric’s own resentment for the human race. “If there truly is a God, some magical being in the sky who controls all of the world, there is absolutely no way he would allow some of his “children” to be born into a world like this one; a filthy, vile world of such unjust and such suffering, jocks being glorified despite tormenting those who are different-the people we are, who we know, who we were born to be-for no goddamn reason other than the fact we don’t fit their cookie cutter image of perfection and normalcy; Hell is empty and the demons are dancing about on the world among us, Dylan.” Sure it was a dark way to think of it, but it was the truth. Just like the people we are, Eric’s thoughts are fucked up and show the deepest, darkest parts of the human soul, but that doesn’t make it any less true, which in turn only serves to make the sentence that much more fucked up, really.


End file.
